A wireless communication device transmits and receives information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. Typically, the wireless access node is part of a radio access network (RAN) which provides the wireless communication device with access to further communication networks, systems, and devices. Many different initialization and exchange protocols may be employed to facilitate the transmission of voice and data to and from a wireless communication device. For example, a wireless communication device communicating with a media server may use a session description protocol (SDP) format to describe streaming media initialization parameters, which is often used in conjunction with a real-time transport protocol (RTP), real-time streaming protocol (RTSP), session initiation protocol (SIP), and other application layer protocols. Various other protocols may be utilized at the physical layer, data link layer, network layer, transport layer, and other layers of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model for communication systems.
Occasionally, complications may arise when a wireless communication device transmits information in a given protocol that contains a syntax error. Syntax errors during communications may occur for many reasons, including device misconfigurations, typographical errors, incompatible shorthand abbreviations, noncompliance with protocol standards, outdated information, such as labels used in signaling prior to standardization, and other textual anomalies. Unfortunately, such syntax errors can place additional demand on network resources and may require cumbersome workarounds in the network.